Nora Valkyrie vs Roronoa Zoro
Nora Valkyrie of RWBY (Nominated by B8ited) and Roronoa Zoro of One Piece (Nominated by Shadow7615) take each other on in round two! Intro Zoro: What the hell is that? He looks to the skies and sees the body of someone wearing a bunny hood fly overhead. Zoro: Damn... I mean, I’m not stranger to that kind of stuff, but it looks like there’s some strong competitors here... He heads off in the direction the body came from, give or take 90 degrees. And after running for a long time, he stops and sees another being flying across the sky. Nora: Woo Hoo!!! Zoro: 108 Pound Phoenix! Zoro shoots a slash at Nora, knocking her out of the sky; she is uninjured, however, and lands perfectly fine. Nora: Who did that? I’ll break their legs! Zoro: Hmm... an interesting weapon you have there. He approaches Nora, who holds up her hammer. Zoro: But you’re no swordsman; I have no quarrel with you. Can you tell me which way is north? Nora: Sure, I’ll send you right in that direction! (Nemesis, 0:00-0:12) She blasts her launcher and smacks Zoro with a mighty swing, but he blocks it with one sword. Zoro: Impressive strength for someone your size... Nora: You ain’t seen nothing yet! They jump back and twirl their weapons into a better fighting stance. FIGHT!!! 60 (Nemesis, 0:12-1:03) The two clash with their weapons once more, and Nora’s hammer is able to fend off all of Zoro’s strikes. She ducks under a close-range slash from Zoro and rolls backwards, switching Magnhild to grenade-launcher mode, and fires a shot at the Pirate Hunter. He cuts the grenade in half, and the two halves fly past him and explode on the ground. Sheathing his three swords, he holds Wado behind his back, and in a split second, is behind Nora; as he sheathes his blade, a slash appears across Nora’s chest and stuns her. Zoro redraws two blades and, switching to the blunt ends, knocks her into the air and cuts her multiple times before crossing his blades over her abdomen and ripping them apart, sending Nora crashing down to the ground. 51 He lands next to her, but before he can react, Nora grabs him by the leg and flips him up. Standing up, she drives her hammer into Zoro’s chest and sends him flying into the sky. Nora then holds her weapon at her waist and fires it rapidly, flying into the air spinning like a cyclone. With a massive amount of force she slams into Zoro, sending him flying into the mountain range. As he recovers, Nora is already above him, prepared to smash him with a final strike. He leaps backwards up the mountain, and Nora’s blow creates a massive crater in the stone. Turning around, Zoro makes some cuts in the mountainside and lifts a building-sized block out of it. Nora, not one to be outdone, picks up a rock of equal size, and the two throw their weapons at each other, with the rocks colliding in the air. 39 With a sword strike from Zoro and a hammer blow from Nora, the stones shatter into dozens of smaller fragments as the two attack each other. Leaping off of pieces in the air, and hitting others to use as projectiles, the two duel furiously until they hit the ground and thousands of tiny pebbles fall beside them. Zoro: Crab Sieze! Holding out his swords like a guillotine, Zoro clutches Magnhild and leaps up, slamming it and Nora into the ground; she recovers and swings more at Zoro, who blocks the attacks. Nora: Super unnamed attack! Zoro: NOW IS NOT THE TIME TO BE NAMI... Before he can finish his rant, Nora surprises him with shocks of lightning from her hammer. Through the sparks, Zoro smirks and slowly walks towards her, taking the bolts like a champ. Zoro: You call that lightning? Nora: No, I call it a distraction. 24 Zoro is smashed in the face with the handle of Nora’s hammer, sending him rolling down the slope. She runs after him, jumping over his cuts as she goes. Zoro: Great Buddha Chop! Zoro holds his swords horizontally and launches himself spinning into the air, higher than the mountain. As Nora watches with interest, Zoro begins his descent, and shoots the now-cut mountain chunks at her. With one swing each, the pieces are blown aside, and Zoro lands with his blades against Nora’s hammer with a mighty clash that creates a massive crater. But with a twist of his three swords, Zoro traps Nora and spins around, throwing her away; she uses a blast to align herself in the air and land safely. 17 Zoro: ASURA!!! Growing four extra arms and two extra heads, Zoro’s nine swords slash at a furious pace, launching hundreds of slashes towards Nora. With a giggle, she spins her hammer and blocks most of them, destroying the others with simple swings before she hops on her hammer. With a blast, she flies towards Zoro, and right before she reaches him, she shoots again to propel a swing upwards, knocking Zoro’s swords into the air and breaking him out of Asura. As he stands shocked, Nora holds Magnhild back and sticks her tongue out. (Shatter Game, 0:07-0:16) 9'' With a swing of her hammer, Nora smashes Zoro’s legs; an X-Ray shows the bones breaking. He flies backwards into a rock, and looks up as Nora prepares to swing once more. ''6 Nora: YEE HAW!!! The blast destroys the rock in a massive explosion, and Nora hops back to survey the damage with a wicked grin. 3'' Zoro: No sword style... Nora’s face turns to a look of shock as Zoro leaps out of the flames with his arm outstretched. A shard of rock is seen next to his bloody legs, which he cut off. Zoro: DRAGON TWISTER!!! Zoro rams into Nora with an illusion of a Dragon behind him, cutting Nora with his bare arms and sending her flying into the air. '''K.O!!!' Nora falls down to the earth, knocked unconscious, and winged pancakes fly around her head. Zoro catches his swords as they fall from the sky, and proceeds to tear off parts of his coat to bandage his legs up. Zoro: I’m not ready to die just yet. But here. He tucks a piece of paper into her sleeve. Zoro: Follow this; it will lead you to me after this game is done. I’m sure our captain would love to have you on board. A smile forms on Nora's face as Zoro continues to tend to his wounds... and break out a bottle of booze. Aftershock Mysterious Person: Well, that sure makes me mad; mountains don't come cheap. If this destruction continues, it could interfere with other fights. But, I only need one winner. The strongest winner. Once there are eight left standing, I'll make sure they're all at their full strength before they continue. Because my plans will require them to be at the best of their ability. Deadpool: Yo, we're over halfway through the tournament, and a shit ton of main fighters are out already. Can we reveal who you are now? Mysterious Person: No, that can... wait, how did you get in here? Deadpool: I just dropped by to reveal I'm not the big bad. MP stuck all my cameos in this tournament to throw people off. Mysterious Person: Away with you! Deadpool ducks under the energy blast shot at him and hops into a flying police box to leave. Mysterious Person: Now, where was I? Oh yes. This melee's winner is Zoro, by KO. Results Winning Combatant Votes: *Nora: 13 *Zoro: 13 Tiebreaker: Zoro is one of my favourite OP characters. Nora is one of my favourite RWBY characters. But I love OP much more than RWBY, I've been a fan of OP for over a decade before RWBY existed, and I love Zoro more than Nora. Had Nora's supporters chosen KO instead of death, I may have spent more than a microsecond making my decision. Zoro -MP999 Winning Method Votes: *Death: 2 *KO: 11 Follow Zoro's path here See the tournament's main page here Category:MP999 Category:Mob Rule Tournament 1 Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:One Minute Melees with Music